


[podfic] Taking Measure

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Etiquette, Gen, Navigating Social Status, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Each occasion, Kalr Five weighed a teacup or plate with her eyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] Taking Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Measure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713970) by [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall). 



> Author's note:
> 
> For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).
> 
> Podficcer's note: 
> 
> Recorded for VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020, for the challenge "Live at the Party."

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/ffwqbmkzgo6vjtqas6kseab7w8sixquk) \-- 00:01:03


End file.
